La déclaration
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Spécial Saint-Valentin. Surpris par la pluie, deux personnes s'abritent dans un Pub.


**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : La déclaration

**Genre** : Romance

**Résumé** : Surpris par la pluie, deux personnes s'abritent dans un Pub.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR.

_Ce texte a été corrigé par une béta anonyme. :p_

**Note d'auteur** : Un petit Os sans prise de tête pour la Saint-Valentin. L'idée m'est venue dans le bus ce matin. Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>C'était un jour gris. Que ce soit pour les moldus ou les sorciers. Mais il l'était encore plus pour deux sorciers qui étaient à présent devant une tombe, sa tombe.<p>

Celle de leur ami, avant d'être le « Sauveur ». Celle d'Harry, avant d'être Potter.

Hermione pleurait silencieusement, la main dans celle de son fiancé, Ron Weasley.

« Tu nous manques Harry. » Murmura ce dernier.

Il prit sa moitié dans ses bras et ils restèrent là, les yeux larmoyant, les souvenirs plein la tête. C'était un jour de fête pour les amoureux en général, mais ces deux là avaient la sensation qu'une personne manquait à leur cocon, encore plus en ce jour.

S'il avait été encore en vie, ils auraient été heureux de lui montrer qu'ils s'aimaient enfin de cette si belle façon. Ils auraient surement préféré faire une sortie à trois, ou quatre… plutôt que de la faire seuls. Ils auraient passé cette journée avec Harry. Ni Hermione ni Ron ne souhaitait être deux.

Parce que deux, tout le temps, signifiait qu'il n'était plus là.

Leur ami était parti depuis presque trois ans maintenant, depuis la bataille finale, et le vide dans leur cœur était toujours là.

Hermione déposa son bouquet de fleur, comme à chacune de ses visites, et remarqua comme la plupart des fois, une simple fleur déposée sur la pierre tombale. Et aucun de leurs amis n'était l'instigateur de cette attention. Il restait inconnu.

Plus tard, pour se changer les idées, Hermione décida d'emmener sa moitié en ville, du côté moldu. Ils firent les magasins, rirent de certaines décorations de Saint-Valentin. Mais se traitèrent aussi d'idiots quand la pluie s'abattit sur eux. Ils se mirent à courir dans les rues, entre les passants qui sortaient leur parapluie.

Ron, mouillé jusqu'aux os en moins de deux secondes, vit un Pub au coin d'une rue. Il entraina Hermione à sa suite et tous deux entrèrent. Ils remarquèrent que l'endroit était plongé dans une ambiance feutrée.

« Autant qu'on consomme, attendant que la pluie s'arrête. » Fit Hermione en prenant place à une table éloignée de la scène.

Ron s'assit et appela le serveur. Il commanda une bière pour lui, et Hermione prit une citronnade. Elle attendait un bébé depuis à peu près deux mois, donc l'alcool était banni pendant sa grossesse.

De la musique s'élevait dans l'établissement. Un jeune groupe jouait les Beatles. Hermione apprécia cette musique et se détendit, tout en regardant la scène.

Plusieurs morceaux plus tard, le groupe quitta les planches et Hermione préféra discuter avec Ron. La pluie battait encore le bitume et cela ne l'enchantait guère de sortir et faire face à l'averse.

« Certains de vous l'on demandé pour ce jour spécial et il a accepté. Applaudissez-le. »

Les gens dans le pub, qui était nombreux, une trentaine de personnes, se mirent à applaudir comme demandé et Hermione regarda de nouveau la scène. Deux hommes montèrent dessus. Un brun se mit à la batterie, et elle put reconnaître le batteur du groupe précédent. Un autre, blond, s'assit sur un tabouret, une guitare à la main. Le micro fut placé devant lui et les clients purent entendre :

« Pour toi Harry. »

La voix interpela Hermione, mais la dédicace balaya ses questions. Elle serra la main de son fiancé et reporta son attention sur la scène.

Le son de la guitare s'éleva, avec en fond la batterie. Puis, une voix rauque chantonna :

.

_Quand je suis seul et que je peux rêver__  
><em>_Je rêve que je suis dans tes bras.__  
><em>_Je rêve que je te fais tout bas  
>Une déclaration, ma déclaration.<br>__  
><em>_Quand je suis seul, que je peux inventer  
>Que tu es là, tout près de moi<em>_  
><em>_Je peux m'imaginer tout bas__  
><em>_Une déclaration, ma déclaration._

_Juste deux ou trois mots d'amour  
>Pour te parler de nous.<em>_  
><em>_Deux ou trois mots de tous les jours,  
>C'est tout.<em>

_Je ne pourrai jamais te dire tout ça.  
>Car tu es passé de vie à trépas<br>Je ne peux le faire qu'en chanson__  
><em>_Une déclaration, ma déclaration._

.

Ron et Hermione avaient remarqué qui chantait, et étaient choqué mais aussi émus. Sur scène ce n'était ni plus ni moins que Draco Malfoy. Ils purent le regarder jouer son solo de guitare, une boule dans la gorge. Les paroles chantées plus tôt s'imprimant. Puis, la chanson reprit :

.

_Ma déclaration._

_Juste deux ou trois mots d'amour  
>Pour te parler de nous.<em>_  
><em>_Deux ou trois mots de tous les jours,  
>C'est tout.<em>

_Je ne pourrai jamais te dire tout ça.  
>Car tu es passé de vie à trépas<br>Je ne peux le faire qu'en chanson__  
><em>_Une déclaration, ma déclaration._

.

De nouveau, le blond fit voleter ses doigts sur les cordes pour un autre solo. Hermione put remarquer que Malfoy secouait sa jambe plus son morceaux de guitare durait. Ron lui, n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il entendait et surtout voyait. La fouine jouait une chanson d'amour, le jour de Saint-valentin, à son défunt meilleur ami.

_._

_Ma déclaration._

_Je veux des souvenirs avec toi,  
>Des images avec toi.<em>_  
><em>_Des voyages avec toi,  
><em>_Je me sens bien quand j'pense à toi.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Une déclaration, ma déclaration._

_Je t'aime quand je suis triste parce que tu n'es pas là.  
>Je t'aime quand je te parle et que tu ne réponds pas.<em>_  
><em>_Je me sens bien quand j'pense à toi_

_Une déclaration, ma déclaration, une déclaration, ma déclaration.  
><em>

Tout ce qui avait suivit le deuxième solo avait été chanté la voix émue, rendue rauque par la tristesse. Mais sans qu'Hermione et Ron ne puissent avoir le temps d'applaudir comme la totalité de la salle, même les serveurs et le barman, les deux hommes quittèrent la scène et disparurent dans la masse.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. » Dit Ron les yeux encore fixés sur le tabouret.

« Je suis triste pour eux, moi. » Murmura Hermione.

Ron ne releva pas. Il pouvait comprendre le cheminement des pensées de sa dulcinée. Combien de nuit il n'avait pas maudit son meilleur ami pour rêver de Malfoy, combien de fois n'avait-il pas essayé de dire à Harry que son obsession en sixième année n'était pas claire.

Ce dernier avait peut-être à cette époque, les mêmes sentiments que Malfoy au jour d'aujourd'hui. Mais ils ne le sauront jamais. Personne ne le saura.

« Regarde, il est au bar. », s'exclama presque Hermione.

Sans attendre, Ron prit les choses en main et appela un des serveurs. Il lui dit d'offrir un verre au blond qui venait de chanter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ledit blond se retournait vers leur table, cigarette en bouche et verre de cidre en main. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il eut reconnu Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et sans une once d'hésitation, il se leva et vint prendre place à leur table.

« Merci pour le verre », dit-il.

« Ta chanson était magnifique Malfoy. Harry… Harry aurait surement aimé », murmura Hermione émue.

Elle ravala ses larmes et bu une gorgée de sa boisson et Ron enchaina :

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu nous as aidés au manoir »

« Je vous demanderais juste une chose, gardez pour vous ce que vous avez appris. Je n'ai pas envie d'être menacé parce que j'aime leur Sauveur »

« On ne dira rien, promis », répondit Hermione en posant sa main sur celle de Malfoy.

« Écoute… je… je sais pas quoi dire. », murmura Ron embêté. Il repensa à son meilleur ami, ses nuits, ses sourires, leurs rires. « Je ne peux pas t'offrir certaines choses, mais des photos et des anecdotes sur Harry, ça je peux ».

Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais Hermione elle comprit. Elle eut le souvenir d'une nuit froide dans la forêt de Dean, quand Ron était absent. Cette nuit où Harry lui avait avoué penser plus à un certain blond qu'à Ginny.

Quelques heures plus tard, scène impossible encore la veille, trois personnes étaient attablées devant un repas simple, Ron, Hermione et Draco.

Les souvenirs furent racontés, les albums photos furent parcourus et par-dessus tout, ce fut la plus belle Saint-Valentin pour Draco.

« Merci », leur dit le blond plus tard dans la soirée, un album sous le bras ainsi que quelques affaires personnelles de leur meilleur ami.

Une fois la porte fermée, Ron et Hermione surent que quelque part, ils avaient passé la journée à quatre, et ne regrettèrent pas leur virée du côté moldu.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Cet Os est publié. <strong>

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je dois avouer que l'histoire m'est venue en écoutant et modifiant la chanson de **_Vanessa Paradis_**, chantée à l'origine par **_France Gall_** et écrite et composée par **_Michel Berger_** : «** La déclaration d'amour **». Je me suis permis de modifier certaines paroles pour coller à l'histoire. Je vous encourage à chercher les paroles originales sur Google si cette chanson vous a plu.**

**Ensuite, je tiens à prendre les devant sur certaines critiques. Pourquoi Ron et Hermione auraient souhaités passer cette fête des amoureux avec leur ami ? Eh bien parce que tous les couples n'attendent pas cette fête pour s'aimer et personnellement, moi je préférerais passer cette journée avec des amis afin de passer une bonne soirée. **

**Pour finir, je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et bonne fête ^^**

**Pensez à me laisser une review, le Dieu du slash vous le rendra :p**

**A très bientôt,**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Os publié le 14 février 2012_

* * *

><p><span>Autre Os spécial Saint-Valentin de moi :<span>

**Annonce tragique** : Le timing n'était pas avec eux ! Une annonce, une correspondance, une rencontre imprévue au détour d'un couloir... Comment des non-dits peuvent générer des actes inchangeables.

http : / / www . fanfiction . net /s/5753084/1/Annonce_tragique


End file.
